Sephenth Heaven
by Talliya
Summary: Cloud has a nightmare about Sephiroth on Christmas Eve. Was created for a contest on dA.


Sephenth Heaven: Christmas Eve

Theme: Nightmares  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Tifa/Cloud, some Sephiroth/Cloud

I do not own any rights to and Final Fantasty games. Sad, but true.

:And Now, On To The Show!:

Cloud came home on Christmas Eve with a present for everyone he knew. Getting out of Tifa's truck (since he'd borrowed it, couldn't possibly fit all of this on Fenrir) he started hauling everything inside and placing the wrapped gifts under their huge eight foot tree in the corner of the bar. There was one for Tifa, Denzel, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki, Reeve, Rude, Reno, Tseng, Genesis, Shera, Cid, Shelk, Shalua, Nero, Weiss, Elena, Barret, Priscilla, Marlene, Rufus, and Elmyra. The complete list of people he cared about or at least the list Tifa had written for him. Though there were special gifts for Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel; the people he was closest too, oh, and Vincent. He was actually a little excited for the party tomorrow. Turning off the lights and locking up Cloud peeked in at Denzel sleeping peacefully in the pajamas that Yuffie had given him last Christmas, grinning Cloud continued on to his and Tifa's room. Being careful to not wake the martial artist from her sleep he changed and crawled into bed pulling Tifa into his arms he drifted off.

Usually if Cloud dreamed of Sephiroth is was as he had seen him as a Cadet or the many times he'd fought him, those could be considered nightmares, but since he'd lived them that's not what he called them. They were just dreams of a Hero he'd admired, a Hero he'd killed because he became a Monster. Or there were the nightmares where Cloud became a Monster himself, killing those he loves and destroying the world in Sephiroth and Jenova's wake. He'd wake up from those and be thankful that Tifa and his friends were strong enough to destroy him if something like that happened. At least he hoped they would be, if he could destroy his idol, and semi friend, he would hope that to save the world the people he loved would take him out. But this, this was on a whole new level.

*Cloud was lying in bed, his lover had mentioned a surprise for Christmas morning and he wasn't allowed to leave the bed until he came back. So Cloud just lay there, wondering what the surprise could be. When he heard the bedroom door creak open he sat up and looked over. Sephiroth walked in dress scantily in a short red leather jacket that he had draped over his elbows so that the end of the jacket brushed his muscled thighs. It wasn't closed at all and other than a Santa hat perched on top of the messily braided silver mass, Sephiroth wore nothing else. He was carrying a tray of cookies and milk over to the bedside table.

"Hello Love." Sephiroth's voice was soft and husky sending shivers down Clouds spine.

Leaning over to Sephiroth after he'd put the tray down Cloud yanked the sexy man to him, kissing him hard. "I think I like this surprise." Cloud mumbled against his lover's lips.

Sephiroth gave him a sexy smile, "It's only just begun." He promised as his hands began to rove over Cloud's body...*

Cloud jerked awake with a scream. /What the HELL was that!?/ His breathing hard Cloud tried his best to calm down. Seeing the worried look Tifa was giving him he shook his head. "Sorry Love."

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"The worst nightmare ever." Cloud rubbed his face harshly with hands, "I was Sephiroth's lover." He choked out.

Tifa's eyes widened, now that would be a nightmare. "Well it was only a dream. Do you think you could get back to sleep?" Tifa looked over at the bedside clock, "Or should we call it off and get ready for the day? It is already six A.M. after all."

Looking toward the door Cloud noticed Denzel standing there, Cloud grinned and held out his arms for the boy. Denzel scampered over and hugged his 'adoptive parents'. "What do you say to getting Christmas started D?"

Denzel nodded his head excitedly, "What are we having for breakfast?"

Tifa giggled as she stood up, her silk gown whispering as she moved to the dresser for cloths and then into the bathroom. "First off you need to get dressed and washed up. Both of you." Denzel ran off to his room and Cloud grabbed cloths and moved into the bathroom with Tifa. Nightmare aside, this was turning out to be an awesome Christmas.


End file.
